The present invention relates to sound reproduction and more particularly to a system for producing surround-sound.
While the present invention is applicable to recording and playback as well as to transmission and distribution the remainder of the specification will be directed to transmission and reception of a sound broadcast and decoders which such reception may share in common with such playback.